Mysteries To Be Answered
by The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z
Summary: This legend...is it true? Does it have to be this way? What do all these things mean! All the adventures coming our way...all lead up to it...can we do this? I don't know...the dreams...are telling me something...obstacle's, choices, mistakes,...evil...wait...what is 'this' showing me...NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!...I will solve these problems...and fight...till the end
1. The beginning

**(EDITED)  
Hey guys this is a story that popped in my head, and I just had to write it hope you guys like it! it might be bad, cause this is my first real story of mine, and I promise it gets better later in the story! Please review so I can continue! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. **

_**STORY IS HUMOR/ADVENTURE/MYSTERY/ROMANCE, just to tell ya ;)**_

* * *

_I didn't know where I was, everything was a total blur and I felt terrible..._

_It's like my body and mind were in shock._

_ Then I saw figures of what looked like people fighting in a fierce battle. Everything was happening so fast. _

_I sensed that something was wrong...very wrong.. I looked in my hands...blood._

_ We were in some kind of war...a war and it looked like we weren't winning..._

_Soon most of the mysterious people were on the ground exhausted, I searched my surroundings then I turned foward...to see a swords blade was heading towards me...my eyes went wide, I didn't have time to respond and all I remember was multiple people shouting my name before..._

_Everything went black._

I Sat up in bed with a loud gasp. I was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Looking around I noticed I was in a room with sports and band poster's on the wall and it was a mess...

My room.

I looked at the very dented alarm clock (you can guess why) it was 9:45 a lot earlier than what time I usually get up on a Saturday. I KNEW I wasn't p going to fall asleep again so I got up and walked in the hallway. I could hear my brothers Dai and Shou snoring loudly.

Dai was going to move out soon...hopefully.

"Kaoru are you ok you are NEVER up this early on a Saturday day?" My mom asked

"Yeah I just had a weird dream"

"Ok, Well I am going shopping, so by honey!" And she was out the door

"Ok bye Mom...well now I'm bored...I'll just go to the park" on the way to the park I couldn't get that dream out of my head! It feels so wierd...like it was some kind of warning...mabey not... A sports filled day might help, yeah I am gonna beat every challenge I get!

(Butchs pov) 7pm

Me and my bros were walkin around town, didn't know where we were but we,didn't care.

There were a lot of sporting area's around us...then we saw a ramp..and this guy was doin some awsome skateboarding tricks! 360s, double kick/heel flip, nightmare flips, hospital flips!(if you don't know, then just REALLY cool skateboard tricks) I'm not even that good! ,But I don't practice much. My brothers noticed two. So we watched him some more.

I noticed somthing wierd about this guy though...I looked at the bag on the bench and it looked like he played the other sports to, even...soccer! this guy is sporty!..I don like that he could be stronger than me,

I'm not being the imature 'I'm better than everyone, I'm the best ' guy right now it's just...I don't know...it's...crap, he seems cool...but not as cool as the rrbz! ;P

* * *

(Kaoru)

I am sweaty, I've been playing sports all day.

Yup, adrenalin...

The sun is goin down, so I better get home, in a few minutes of course

I went over to my bench and sat down. Wiping the sweat off my forehead with a cloth. I'm not really worried about the dream anymore...yeah I'm back! I pulled out my ipod and started listening to thrift shop. Rapping/singing every word, kind of dancing to it while sitting down.

(Rrbz pov)

He looked like he is almost done...he gets up on the right side and jumps down on the side wich we can't see, he then walks over to the bench

...no...way.

It's a girl! Thats fucked up! How is a little hag, like that!?

Girls are weak,dramatic, annoying, shop crazy, freaks! They aren't sopposed to be athleti-wait is she singing thrift shop? Good taste...weird...the world is ending...wtf?! I'm actin like a girl! eh, watever she isent as awesome as me, I'm goin to play some football

Wait it's late, so we better go home! Then they walk off still watchin her in the corner of their eyes...(**ME: stalkers! RRBZ: shut the fuck up!)**

Wait...did someone just yell tacos? eh probably just bein weird...so Im gonna go home home..

* * *

(Kaoru) TheGreenAwesomness is online

(Momoko) CrAzY FoR CaNdY: Hi BC!

(Miyako) Neat,lil,me: Kanichiwa kaoru!

TheGreenAwesomness: Whats up my peeps?

CrAzy FoR CaNdY: So what are you going to do tomaro? Do you guys want to have a sleep over or something?

Neat,lil,me: Yeah!

TheGreenAwesomness: Sure..Nothin planned anyway.

Neat,lil,me: How about we go to my house, cause my grandmother is going to be gone for a weeks, to visit my uncle, who is sick.

Kaoru/Momoko: Sure

(All): Well, see you tomaro.

They sign out (I probably won't put another chat thing in here)

* * *

At the same time~~~~~~~~~~~

(Brick) TheRandomRed:whats up bros?

(Boomer) BlueBOOM!: Nothin much

(Butch) BadButch: Yup, just bored...we should get a new house...build our own...

(Both): Yeah...we should...

TheRandomRed: How about tomaro?

(Both): Sure, bye

And everybody went to bed.

* * *

**Me: sorry this chapter is bad..by its just a filler..I guess. So I will put picture s of a bunch of stuff from the story please check them out...this story is going to be a LOT better so stay tuned...**

**IT DOES GET BETTER STARTING CHAPTER 3 please check out my poll and if ya like this story vote and it might be the one I update faster on ^^**

**PPGZ: r&r! Bye! And if you read this then you are epic! The others are epic too!**


	2. The Day

**_(EDITED)  
_Hey everybody! I'm back, and next week I am going to be really busy...so I will post as much as I can! Here is chapter 2! AND THEY LOOK THE SAME AS IN THE SHOW! BUT A LITTLE OLDER, LOOK AT THE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE THAT SAYS ALL!**

**Bc: hurry up!... She doesn't own!**

**Me: -_-...oh and blossom and bubs will have a pov to, they are very important they get their fare share in this story!**

* * *

_"My dear little Buttercup, there is nothing you can do to prevent this catastrophe from happening..._

_nothing can stop it...it will happen..." A very creepy voice __said_

_I was walking around, trying to figure out where the hell I am!_

_...It's dark and creepy...most people would faint because they were so scared...there is this really creepy song In the background...ugh...this is atarting to creep me out!_

_I took one more step and I fell..._

_I open my eyes and I wish I haven't...blood...screams...flames...cute things like teddy bears ripped up and covered in blood...this was a nightmare...no worse...hell...no, no this was worse than hell...it was unexplainable..._

_I started walking, slowly this place kinda seemed familiar...then I stopped...the town square..._

_This was Townsville...I couldn't move at the sight I was seeing. Everybody...I felt tears in forming in my eyes_

_I gasped_

_No! I will never cry! It makes you weak! And I have been called weak to many times! I ran as fast as I could and into an alleyway I came to a dead end...I looked up..._

_I read the blood letters on the wall in front of me...no...No...NO!_

I jumped up hard and I hit the ceiling.

I quickly looked at my surroundings...my room thank goodness...just a damn dream...I was panting really hard, almost weazing.

I took a breath and walked into my bathroom, it was obviously early cause it was a little dark out.

I looked into the mirror, my face was so pale...like I saw a ghost...

I wish I had instead of- my phone buzzed in my room. I picked it up and it was Miyako, of course she would be up

'Hey BC I know it's early right now but here is the info for the hangout, meet up at the park at 11 and we will do fun things all day!'

I checked the time, 7...daaaamn...I will go play Xbox.

I stopped...i dident hear pops or my brothers snoring...wierd. I just shrugged it off and signed in xbox.

My freinds were on and I joined their party.

* * *

(Miyako)

I am going to the forest, my long blond pigtails blowing behind me.

We have a secret spot where we practice singing,dancing, our instruments, and art.

by we I mean kaoru and I. She comes by sometimes and watches me practice.

I adore the arts but the thing I want to show when im older is...

Designing! I want to be a designer! For clothes, food, partys...everything!

I have a scholarship to a music and arts academy.

But I am going to chose my designing scholarship in stead, I love music! Of course! Its a very amazing experience!

But designing...its just so amazing...indescribable, you just show your idea of things on other things!

A small but beautiful meadow full of flowers, with 2 little stumps in the center.

I am here, my favorite place. I know it isen't kao-chans.

I sit down on the stump on the left and start playing the violin, soon after, humming the tune.

* * *

(Momoko)

"Kuriko! Get the phone!" I shouted

"Why?! Your closer!" My little sister screeched

"What. Ever!" I got up and was about answer it when -

"Hello?" She answered with I smirk on her face, that little- she made me get up from watching the history channel and...and eating CANDY!

"Yeah, shes right here"her smirk dropped a little, and she handed my the phone, I wonder who it is.

* * *

"Hi, honey!" Mom?

"Hi mom whats up?"

"Your dad and I will be home later than normal ok? We might be getting a promotion!"

"Thats great! But I'm hanging out with my freinds today..."

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot! Well..Kuriko could go to her freinds house to!"

"What!? But then shes going to- um...Ok" Dang...when she is with her freind they are torturing...eh I'll be busy anyway!

"Ok, bye honey!"

"Bye!" I hung up

I looked at the clock, 8:00.

Ok what to do.

Computer, im very smart...so I will do some research, on, um. OH! I know! And I am typing away on my labtop~

* * *

(Kaoru)

I got done on the xbox, so I changed into gym shorts and shirt.

I jumped out the window and headed to the park.

* * *

I dident feel like playin sports right now- for the first time -so I just went to the gym.

After the work out...I walked over to our tree and sat down, leaning back with my hands behind my head, also closing my eyes.

* * *

(Miyako)

We were meeting up at our spot right now.

Oh! there's kaoru~chan!

"Hello kaoru!"

"Hey" she said

"Its 11:05 where is momoko?"

"I'M HERE! Sorry I'm late, I had to drop off Kuriko!" She is very smart, but somtimes. She can be such a little kid.

We were hanging out around the park until-

BOOM!

"Who is attacking?!" We trandsformed, irritated that they were ruining our day.

"Who ever it is, im, not holding anything back!" Buttercup exclaimed

"Buttercup, calm down now lets go!" Blossom said demandingly

Aw, our day might be ruined...

We landed, and looked around, not seeing anybody.

"Oh, well look who it is." a voice said

"Come out you cowards!" BC demanded

"Calm down toots...I can't belive you forgot us..." The same person said

They jumped down, and I gasped

"W-wha? How?!" Blossom gasped

Kaoru stepped forward

"I thought we destroyed your little gang 3 years ago! Why are you back?!"

"Hehe. Well, we are back, and thats all that matters." A second voice said, jumping in the conversation.

A third person was just standing there not talking, glaring and smirking at us.

"Why did you blow up the candy store?!" I questioned, mostly worried about how Momoko would react.

"Oh we dident do that, sweet cheeks..." What do they mean?

Just then certain creature with black hair and green skin, and someone behind them came.

"Come on guys we have work to do" The first one said

"Well, bye now~" They said and ran off

"Great. FIVE enemies are back." we mumbled watching them fly off.

* * *

**Who could it be?it might be just a little obvious..but..i hate whriters block! So its kinda bad...but I promise...the middle to the end of the story is a lot better!**

**I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER LATER IN THE STORY! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL,IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN YOU CAN VOTE, AND IT MIGHT BE UPDATED FASTER!**

**Well r&r! And hopefully I will get over this MAJOR whriters block! BYE!**


	3. Legends & Mysteries

**(_EDITED)  
_Yay! I finally got this done! And it is going to get interesting soon! I am waiting to get to a certain part! Ya see, heheh... when i was thinking about this idea i had the middle and end thought up, but I didn't really know how it will happen or how it would begain ,so yeah...ok I wil shut up now so plea-**

**Kaoru: she dosent own! Please enjoy!**

**Me: -_- stop doing tha-**

**Kaoru: bye! =_=!**

* * *

We flew the the lab in silence...all of us deep in thought...how is this happening? I just don't get it! we got rid of them! We-

"Girls..."

"Yeah bubs?" Bloss asked with concern

"Whats gonna happen?"

"We dont know bubs...we dont know" our 'smart' leader said

"Come on guys...its gonna be ok! We are stronger now! Nothing is gonna happen" I said

...

"Professor they're back...I dont know how but...they are" our 'leader' explains everything

"Well...no dought...they are back...luckily I have found out something,it is very useful" professor said, Wich means he is starting a story.

"Well, It all started long ago. There was a mad man, who was crazy, evil, and didn't care for anything but experiments, new ideas, and evil things.

One day, during his travels, he found an ancient artifact -an amulet to be exact- in an ancient evil temple...it granted power...good, or evil. He chose the path of evil, full of himself he was...

Then, after an unknown happening, he lost control...it was a catastrophe, most of the world was destroyed in the process, people suffered...it was...horrifying.

But, before the amulet destroyed everything, a hero rose up and stopped this evil, the amulets power was changed back to normal, to be locked away forever, with many unknown obstacles and tricks in its area.

The world was restored.

The hero was remembered for their sacrifice, because they died -changing the amulets power is dangerous, but yet only the chosen one may even come close to this power- The were remembered from all. The the hero disappeared, with the amulet, to a much worse place, wich isn't identified yet.

They have never been found. I am working on a project to find it. If we do, then we will have the power to change the world, and stop evil. If we let it get in the wrong hands...lets just say,it will not be good..**At All**.

There are SO many more things left to tell you, but it isn't the right time."

"Woah..." we said together

"Yes, it is quite an interesting tale" he says. We start asking questions, and start to learn more information.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the roof...

"Hmm...that is interesting" A very well know rough red head said

"Hey, so what are ya thinkin Brick?" A blond boy asked already knowing the answer

"Hehe...come on guys...lets go" and the walked away but a raven haired boy stopped and looked back.

"Hmmm" he glared. then turned around and smirked leaving with his brothers

* * *

"Boys, would you like to have more power?" Mojo said, knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" They all shouted

"Of course you do...but you must find a way to unlock it, I am unable to give it you...you have to do something that you would never do...you must...complete somthing pure, in other words , do an act of a reason behind this is..." he looks at Him, who shakes his head no-" you dont need to know that..."

"_What!?_" They shouted, glaring

"Are you Fucking serious!? Why do we unlock power doing the job of a hero!? We have DARK z rays! We are VILLAINS!" Butch glared making them flinch

"...look, its complicated" Him said walking in front of mojo

"Ok, so what do we do?" the 'leader' asked annoyed, you can tell -obviously- that they aren't very 'happy' about this.

"Hmmm...I got it.." and Him told them the complicated/not so complicated plan.

* * *

"Ok boys this is a easy and simple task, when you get your powers, come back a we will talk about what we do next...now go" Him explained and sent them on their way.

They ran off preparing for something, that to them is torture.

"So we split up... Boys, see ya later, and don't enjoy this. Just the prize we get." Brick explained

"Lets do this...good luck" and they went in different ways...

* * *

The sun is setting so the town has that orange glowy effect, to most you would say it was 'amazing'.

Well I gotta save something...that is stupid..what the hell, I am evil!

Well, whatever. How are 3 crimes just gonna pop out at this exact time!?

*sigh*...I was walking towards a stop light in town,and it was green.

I just stopped and leaned against a building. I looked at the street and saw 2 little girls, looking to be around 8, crossing and laughing...so stupid...my eyes were hidden in my long red hair. I could still hear their _giggling _and _happy _little jokes.

Pathetic.

_SCREEEEEEEECH!_

I looked to the left and a car was heading towards the girls. Going triple the speed limit. Nothing could ever survive that impact.

I ran as fast as I could and jumped, pushing them out of the way...while at the same time the driver stepped on the peddle HARD making the car tipped over. Just my luck.

_...why would I do this? Im an idiot._

A bright/dark red light exploded over me.

_"HARD BRICK!" _

I got them out of the way, just barely...some moments later I got up and the girls I saved looked up at me, with cheerful eyes.

"Thank you, mister!" they cheered, and ran away, waving. I looked down at myself. Woah. New uniform, cool. I look so awesome...

So it worked! Yes! I slowly lifted off the ground. This is so cool! Well I better get back to the house, -that is awesome now, cause we put a lot of new stuff in it and repaired it and stuff-. Then afterwords I can mess around!

I flew off spinning in the air. But thinking about why I acted so quickly to save those girls. My body must have really wanted those powers, and my reflexes just kicked in. This is just really cool!

And he blasted off with a dark/bright red light behind him...

(At the same time as Brick)

This is messed up. We are supposed to goof around and mess with people! Not save them, damnit! This park is to happy...

I blew a strand of blond hair out on my face.

I am walking near the back of it, right next to the woods.

All these Skippy people walking around, smiling.

Its discussing.

Suddenly I here a bark.

I go towards the noise and I find a dog and a kitten trapped in a 50ft dried up river on a ledge. I hear a rumble and look to the right.

People around it gasp.

Some rocks were blocking the water, like a damn, and looked like they won't hold much longer...

I had seconds left.

Without even deciding, I jumped down and grabbed the animals. The rocks collapsed under me at the same time as the 'damn' and water started flooding towards us, just as I was about to hit the bottom I was circled in blue...

"_EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"_

I flew up and barely made it out before getting caught in this water avalanche.

I looked back, well it's a 'filled' river now.

I put the dog and cat down and they barked/meowed, like they were thanking me.

I made a wierd hero pose

"Yeah!"

Looking down at a different feeling.

I realized I was wearing something new.

"Awesome!" I did it!

Boom, goes the dynamite!

Then a little girl and her dad came

"My wittle fweinds! Your o-tay!" The small girl cried in a little girl voice, not noticing me.

I walked a way in thought, him said to go back when we got the powers.

So I better get back.

wait shouldent I be able to fly? Yeah!

At 7 feet off the ground , I stop to think...I still dont get why I just jumped down and rescued them

I could of died!...oh well, I guess I just knew that was my chance.

And he darted of with a dark blue streak behind him..

* * *

Why the fuck are we doing this!? We do crime, and mess everything up!

Aaaarg!. Wait where am I? the're train tracks, and its on the edge of town...Oh it that big train track place...

No one hangs around here cause if they fall in the tracks, its hard to get out...they are 8 feet in the ground and 20 feet wide, about 4 trains could go at one time, and there is a wierd rumor about a long time ago.

But there is a field surrounded by trees next to it. They say its supposed to be an epic place to practice physical activity. Some wierd baby story about magic. And also a myth that if you go on the tracks, karma will cause something dangerous. Mabey something is being protected?

I hate how people make up these damn little stories!

They make me sick.

I should play there sometime. Its quiet so I close my eyes and put my hands in my pockets.

"I'll get it!"

Hmm?

I turn to see a boy chasing after a soccor ball on the tracks...wait...theres a train coming! I jump down and run after him.

I push him out from the train. But there is another one coming from the next track...no, I'm gonna die...

NO... I'm not giving up...i am not noticing the green light surrounding me.

_"STRONG BUTCH!"_

I jump/jump with really fast reflexes ontop of the wall.

I'm...im alive? Of course I am!

Why did I do that!?

"Hey!"

What? I look up to see a guy older than me, that is probably this kids older brother, cause he looks to young to have this kid who is around 10...

"Thanks so much for savin my bro! I owe ya!" And pats him on his shoulders

"Um...no prob?" I'm new to this hero stuff...

"And uh, nice outfit...well bye! c'mon lets go home..." they walked away

What now? I looked down.

This looks badass.

Wait so that means I did it?

HELL, YEAH! but I still cant belive I did that. I tried and started floating

Woah...this is AWESOME! Well better get back home.

He jetted away only a glowing green trail behind him

* * *

(Him pov)

Hmmm this is very strange...

"Good job boys! See! it was worth it!"

"Yes, now your task for today is complete,so you may how have fun with your powers, but do **Not!** cause any trouble,we cant let the ppgz -or anyone for that matter- know yet!...Ok now run along"

* * *

"These powers are so cool! What should we do?" I questioned

"Well, boomer, we cant cause trouble, so lets just fly around and get used to seeing the city like this." brick said

"Watever" Butch said bluntly

"Nice response butch »~»" I said

"What?, I'm agreeing!"...

"...Ok then" so we flew into the dark stary sky, taking in every streak of light.

"Ya know...its kinda cool here at night with all the lights, stars, and the moon..." butch said

"Yeah, it is..."

"HEY! YOU! COME DOWN HERE!"

"Huh?" I look down and I see an old man on a roof, and we land. With puzzeled look on our faces.

"Hello, boys I am Mayor, Mayor! And I noticed you have superpowers! Would you like to help our heros protect this town!?"

We all looked at eachother not knowing what to say

"Um, what, now?"

"Oh my, sorry, you are new here! This town is known for having a group of heros protecting the town! So everybody wants to challenge them! So the villain population is a lot higher than normal! And I am asking you to help these heros with there new enemy's!"

"Um, we will think about it"

"Ok! if your decide, then come find me!"

We flew off, kinda freaked out.

"Um, so what now?" I asked

"Hmm, we should tell Mojo and Him"

* * *

..so we went back home...

"This might help with the plan...a lot" him smirked and continued

"You are going to accept his offer..."

"What!?"

"Butch, you knew that they would be involved a lot!"

"But!, *sigh* I know..."

"Ok, now go!"

(Brick pov)

We knocked on the door, and a nerd dude opened the door.

"Mayor, I think they are here!" He said

"Let them in!" The other guy said

As we were walking in he asked.

"So, what is your answer?"

We stopped in the doorway

"Yes, we accept to help protect the town..." we say

"_WHAAAAAT!?" _a voice screams

* * *

(? Pov)

"That Professer knows a lot of stuff...he could figure it out" one said

"Yes, I know...those boys need to be careful...or the Professer will solve it, and they boys will know too...they **cant** know..." the other said

PLEASE READ BELOW

* * *

**See, I told you it would get better! So many mysteries!...and the longest chapter! O_O .now its 6:45 in the morning -_- I havent slept...**

CHECK OUT MY POLL PLEASE, AND IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY AND VOTE , IT WILL BE UPDATED FASTER!

**I know whats gonna happen in the middle and end but need help with the very, very begaining...I'm gettin closer to the part where I know what to do! Yay! **

r&r AND CAN I PLEASE GET, AROUND 2-4 reviews? I will update ^^ thank you, bye!


	4. Drama

**Hey guys! I got the next chapter done, sorry it took so long, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Every little review just makes me so happy! ^°`^ a bunch of stuff happened...so... how ya doooin?...good? that's cool, ha! anyway-**

**Brick: what up miesters**

**Dude...really?**

**Brick: yo..**

***sigh* heh...your awesome *takes hat and puts it on* :D**

**Brick: D: my hat! **

**Brick:..:/...damnit..**

***laughs*…whatever...anyway...**

**Brick:..what?**

**Hm...usually you guys interrupt me...**

**Brick:...um? She doesn't own us...but I didn't really interrupt you...**

**...^^…your awesome *gives him a nugy***

**Brick: UNHAND ME HAG!**

**...*mood changes, and pushes him away* enjoy the story..**

**Brick: (ops..).*tries to cheer me how*..if its enjoyable..eh? *nudge*…mabey that wasent the right thing to say...Ok please review! That will cheer her up…**

* * *

"NO! WAY!" A angered girl screamed

"Kaoru, calm down, you have to understand" the professor tried to reason

"UNDERSTAND!? HELL NAW!-"

"KAORU! Please, you need to calm down!"

"...YOU KNOW WHAT!?...*sigh* WHAT. _EVER.._.but the girls aren't gonna like it either_..."_

"...heh...About that..I already told them...we had an important meeting last night. …thats why they didn't come...cause you- never mind.."

"You..._WHAT!?..." *twitch*_

_" _im gonna call the girls..." a nervous professor said, picking up the phone.

* * *

"We are supposed to be a TEAM!"

"Kaoru-san-" miyako tried calming the boiling girl

" And TEAMS are supposed to tell each other things!"

"Kaoru we-" a red head girl tried helping

"STOP! You are discussing things behind my back! We are not just some kids in a little group, able to make important decisions, when one is absent! We are TOGETHER! We can't be the powerpuff GIRLS with anyone else in it! Guys, don't you understand!? *sigh*…

when we met I thought I found you annoying...and I still do.. but thought I finally found people the same gender I could trust...but I guess I was wrong..."

* * *

I slammed the door shut, and stormed down the sidewalk...i can't believe them...adding people to the team...especially_ them..._the thing that hurt the most is that they pushed me to the next day...like they would deal with me the next day...im part of the team, they need to tel me...and they didn't even come to help me...and then...those fucking..._boys..._

Why would they trust them!? They were our enemies, why are they so fast to let them in their group!? They aren't even thinking of our safety...the girls trust them more than my own decision...

They are the only freinds I have...besides Mitch...but he moved to Europe when we were 8...I'm never gonna see him again...*niff* snap out of it kaoru...your stronger than this!

Im just gonna take a walk...

* * *

"Momoko...what did we just do?"

"...somthing bad miyako...something very bad…"

"...why do we have to do this momoko? Why did you make this decision?"

" *sigh*…Miyako...im sorry..im the leader...I make the rules...and you guys are sopposed to follow...my decisions final..she will just have to deal with it,and the new teammates"

"...momo-chan...i don't get it..." I walk away into the living room..why did momo-chan decide that?...I don't get it...

* * *

" *sigh*…miyako...you don't understand..." then I herd a cough...I looked to the side and saw the rrbz...Oh yeah, forgot they were here, they just saw everything... why did it have to be them...of all people!

"Professor explain to everything to them, please! I have to research something!"

"Ok, Momoko, you do what you need to!" I walked in the kitchen and got some candy, started reading a magazine...I know I said I was going to research, but honestly I didn't want to talk to those boys...

* * *

...what just happened? Brick and Boomer and I were just standing here...and some real shit just went on...And who are those chicks?

The read head yelled somthing, and a guy in a lab coat came and started explaining some rules and that crap…wait...I. can't. Smash stuff, at ALL!? This is going to be harder than I thought...

* * *

**…**

**Brick: oh come on! Your still mad?! I just called you an old ugly hag!?**

**...-_-...you little shit..**

**Brick:...ops, i seriously gotta think before i say stuff...anyway-**

**What did ya think? It just got dramatic up in here! And what is this little..decision Mo made?...hmm...**

**Brick:...your back!**

**...go away …(I know, I use … all the time! XD)**

**Brick...*sigh*just review...please?**

**And you get Brick! *points thumb at Brick***

**Brick: yeah-wait wha!?**

**BYE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Special Bonding

**Ello, my V.I.P, this story is a lot differnt from my others because, this one is actually my writing! The others are pretty much a comic I found (I have permission) just a lil differnt!**

**(I know I've said this before) Sorry if the story is wierd, when I came up with the idea, and had the middle/end planned out, and the beginning...well..I had no idea...so I just came up with something!**

**Sorry for the wait, and shortness, Now lets get to the story!**

* * *

I was really dramatic yesterday...but I mean, *sigh* they don't really think im an important team member. Its always me that causes the problem! Its always me that goes to far! I can't belive it, im the least important member to them.

Well, watever...they can think what they want cause I don't care.

Why would they trust those guys? They used to be are mortal enemies! It didn't seem like they thought about it to much. Something tells me I don't know everything... I'll solve all these mysteries...

I don't trust them. I'll have to keep a look out...

Woah...I walked so much I didn't realize I walked back to the lab.

* * *

"Kaoru are you ok?" The Professer asked

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled

"Ok."

Miyako and Momoko still aren't hear, probably shopping...

I walked in the living room and jumped on the couch putting my feet on the table, and changed the channel of the TV, the Professer was standing in the door with a surprised look. I just shrugged it off.

"Hey you, move your big red head I can't see." I shouted to the red head sitting crisscrossed on the floor...he just sat their staring at me with a confused look along with two other boys.

"What?" I was getting annoyed

"Wasn't she just screaming at us a while ago?" The blond said to the raven haired dude...ok what's up with these guys?

"Yeah...bipolar much?" The raven haired guy said back to the blond.

"What the hell?!"..what?...then it hit me...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN _MY _AREA!?" I screamed standing up

There's and the Professor's faces had a 'never mind' look.

"Kaoru, calm down" Momoko said coming in the room

"Why?" Their was coldness in my voice

"Please, kao-chan?" Miyako too...

"I don't feel like going threw this again anyway..." crossing my arms I sat down and noticed their heads were still in the way

"...MOVE DAMNIT!" I threw a pillow at them

"Geez woman.." they said while moving

They sat on the ends of the couch, furthest away from me. While the girls and professor left the room

"So...hows it going?" That idiot Butch said in a slightly sarcastic way, his voice was husky but not too husky, right in the middle, as were his brothers probably.

"Um...-_-" what the hell is he doing?

"Well someone's hype today..." That damn big headed Brick said.

"Go away..." Ok, theses guys are getting annoying.

"Grumpy much?" Damn blonds...

"Go. To. Hell" On my last nerve.

"She's probably on her period." Thats it, Butch is dead!

"AAARRG!" I charged at him and started strangling him

"Woah! Get off!" After they said that, it wasn't one boy I was dealing with, but three!

An all out brawl started!

Rolling around on the floor, while getting beat by three boys, isn't very...Um...well easy, but I can handle it! I smirked, I got a clever idea...

"Damn! Don't you ever go down!?" They screeched in frustration

"No!"

Somehow we ended up standing and I was on someones back squeezing there neck, I couldn't tell who cause it was happening fast! Another guy pulled me off, and the last one pushed me towards a shelf. As I was pulling back my fist, those two guys grabbed my arms. Lastly, the guy whose back I was on, was about to punch me

But cight before his fist made contact-

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" We turned to see Momoko

The boys jumped back bumping the shelf, ha! The little wusses.

"You guys are busted~ just as I thought you would be if I went easy on ya and made noise :)" Good thing Momo wasn't paying attention to that comment...

Momoko just sighed and said "Sit down..."

I was about to start walking but something hard hit my head, some kind of liquid was on my head and before I knew it-

The world that used to be full of color...went pitch black..

* * *

**Hmmm...some mysteries are uprising...:)..it is a long process, cause I have to cause some questions.**

**But I do have a few plans!**

**Ask some questions, guess some guesses. **

**And mabey if you get it right, I might give you some information.**

**Well bye my amazing people! And please review! More reviews mean more, mystery~ (I sound so creepy! XD)**


	6. In a Strange Place

**Hey guys! I found a little time to write a little bit! I am VERY sorry it has taken so long, but I am going to try my hardest to get this story goin!**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! :') They distract me from my busy life, and calms me down! ^^ thank you so much!**

**Sorry for the shortness, but please enjoy!**

* * *

_My head was throbbing..._

_The pain was outrageous..._

_I felt like I was getting melted down by molten hot lava..._

_I am NOT opening my eyes for it would be too painful..._

_Oh, dear god, someone please make the pain go away!_

Suddenly I hear two voices...they sound the same

I find the courage to open my eyes...but I see two of everything...but they are each different.

What?

"Kaoru!" Miyako?

Things start to clear up and I can only see one of everything

"Kaoru!" Ugh...what happened?

I started to sit up and rub my head, but someone pushed me back down.

"No kaoru, you have to rest!" Momoko...

"What...what happened?" Then I notice im in a strange hospital, being rushed somewhere. The Professer is also here.

"Well, when the boys jumped, they hit my toxic experimental shelf...A chemical container fell on your head, when it was full."...wha...what now?

We finally reached where we wanted to go.

"Im sorry, but you aren't allowed to come in this room" A doctor said to the girls and the Professor, even though they don't look like a normal doctor.

They pushed me in the room. The doctor slightly has the door open and is talking to the Professer. I can't hear what they are saying, but whatever Professer said, made the doctor to go wide eyed.

I can see Momoko and Miyako behind the Professer, teary eyed, I don't get why they're so worried...

Looking at them reminds of the wierd scene from when I was kocked out...was it just what I'm feeling right now, and side effects from the chemical?

Or something else...

I looked at the door one more time right before it was shut and everything from the outside world was impossible to see.

They started doing tests...it had begun

* * *

**I'm gettin good and cliff hangers *dun, dun, dun~***

**I am actually very proud of these last few chapters... am I getting better guys?**

**I have to go, so PLEEEEAAAS review, and thank you guys so much, I love ya all!**

**(Sorry its short again)**


	7. Wandering Around

**Ello my people! Here is another chapter! **

**And (as promised) it will be longer than the last few! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You don't realize how dangerous this chemical is, do you?" For the first time I notice the doctor is a girl.

"What?"

"Hm...never mind that dear" she looked to be in her midd twenties.

"What happened?"

"Oh, didn't your 'Professer' tell you?" Oh yeah..I forgot

"Yes"

"Then you should be filled in."

"Ok..."

"Are you ok? You see rather...distant?"

"No its just that im a little confused."

"Oh, ok" I could tell by the glint in her eyes she knew something was wrong.

"Lets begin now, my dear. It would be best if you were asleep during these test. Is this ok?" No! I don't want to sleep, it will bring another weird dream!

"Yeah, thats fine." Why did I say that!? She was just so nice about it, she really seemed concerned.

"Ok, I will give you a shot that will make you fall asleep." She walked over to her counter

I noticed this place had more equipment than most hospitals.

I felt a slight pinch in my arm, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_This music seems...familiar._

_Oh, no._

_Its that creepy music from where I saw- I don't want to think about it._

_Im in a forest. I start walking on the path I landed on._

_The trees are dead, yet have leaves on them, which are also dead._

_The hairs on the back on my neck stand up, and my gut is telling me to stop._

_I suddenly start to feel the incredible pain I felt earlier._

_I fall to the floor cluching my head, which feels like a ticking time bomb about to blow up everything._

_Ah! Please! Make it stop!_

_Everything goes completely silent...no sound, what so every._

_I hear a breath about 15 feet behind me._

_I dont even look back I just take of running as fast as I can._

* * *

_I eventually come up on a river, I sit on my knees and splash my face with water. Why do these dreams keep happening? I really don't understand._

_The sky has the slightest purple/red to it._

_I step on stones, trying to cross the river. It seems like an ordinary day, accept for the purpleness and the 'thing' I ran into earlier._

_Hm, what is the point of this dream? A wierd creature __just chased me, but when I got to the river, the sounds and air went back to normal._

_The pain came back and I grimaced. Damn, this hurts...why does it keep coming back!?_

_Its really annoying! I fall to the ground and start trembling. Yes, the pain is that bad. _

_A faint whisper is herd, yet nothing is there. A soothing sound of the voice, makes the pain stop._

_I lay there and relax for a few seconds, getting my thoughts together._

_As I start walking again, I stop to think about the voice. Why did it stop the pain? I've never really herd it before..._

_The slight breeze feels good in my hair, this has to be the longest dream I have to had so far._

_Yet, this dream is very interesting...I'm wanting to know what will happen next._

_"Sshh, ignore the pain."...what?! Who said that?!_

_What the?!_

_ I started to feel throbbing, again._

_"AAH! STOP!" Clutching my head, i squeaked._

_"Ssh, deep breaths. Your strong, you can take this pain, you just have to breath, and relax."_

_I took a deep breath, and tried to relax. It helped a little bit, but it's hard to relax with this pain._

_"Ok, good job. Now the key to getting rid of the pain is to-" The tone in their voice changed, every couple words like they were each in a completely different conversation. Before it could finish!_

* * *

I jolted my eyes opened. Oh, yeah, I forgot I was in a 'Hospital'.

"Sorry, dear. I might have woke you with my talking?" Mabey she was the voice? But, it doesn't sound like her at all...

"Mabey." I don't think that was the reason...

"We have completed the test." Her eyes were uneasy.

"Now, you need to..rest a little more"...I was just asleep.

"Ok, do I need another shot?"

"No, just close your eyes and you should be out like a light." She gave me a smile and I did what she said would work.

And it did.

* * *

_Damn! Im not in the same place! And I was close to sloving something!_

_A new area of thew forest im guessing? Yeah, thats it._

_A slight breath appers behind me...again. which, of course, I do the same as I did earlier._

_Take of running. _

_After I had been running for a minute, the thing still there. I randomly appear in a cave._

_More like a temple._

_I stopped running a started walking. This place looks really cool...I would describe it more but I am in a hurry._

_A reach a room that has a bright glow. I walk towards the center, and hear the monster. I start walking faster, and as soon as I reach the very center, a light starts shinning. It gets brighter and brighter._

_The thing just gets in the same room, but before it can do anything._

_The light starts exploding in the room and I hold my arms out, shielding my face._

* * *

**Another cliffy~~~~ **

**Please review, it means so much. :)**


End file.
